The Perks of Injuries
by plug in delaney
Summary: Chapter 3 is up up up! Draco is lusting over an injured Ron, which is a good excuse to help him out on a few things.
1. Chapter 1

Short PWP (like I write anything else?) written late last night (Thursday, stupid bug delaying this), withdrawn from sleep, even while under the influence of turkey. Tell me what you think! 

Cassie x

* * *

  
The Perks of Injuries

"Damn, it itches!" Ron growled as he scratched his temporary wrist cast. The heat outside wasn't helping either. Professor Trelawney decided it would be the _perfect_ environment for the next pointless lesson, so Ron was stuck out in the hot sun for at least another half an hour.

"Oh shut up," the embittered best friend replied. Harry was most upset at Ron's injury since this meant he couldn't play the next match against Ravenclaw tomorrow.

A snicker came from behind the two and a porcelain hand gripped Ron's shoulder. "Yeah really Weasley…how did you manage to screw up your wrist that even Pomfrey couldn't mend?" Draco asked amazed and highly amused.

"It was when I was practicing Quidditch, for your information, but Pomfrey said she'll need a couple days to get the potion reordered," Ron replied, not caring enough to be spiteful. His whole arm itched madly and the heat exhausted him.

Draco nodded and glanced for a bit at the cast before back into Ron's blue eyes, dropping his hand from his shoulder. "Right, 'Quidditch'. Was it a 'solo flight' when you were practicing?" Draco insinuated, smirking.

"Oh shove off," Harry snorted, "I was there with him."

This bemused Draco further, "Oh, I get it! You two must have been up to some really wild tricks then. Enlighten me, who was on top?"

Harry laughed indignantly, "Malfoy, I bet you would just love to see the two of us involved in certain actions that do not pertain to Quidditch, but it's not going to happen."

"Believe me, I don't want to see you, Potter. Weasley though…" Draco stopped and smiled as the redhead turned around.

Ron obviously lost interest and stopped paying attention earlier, but he most certainly picked up on the last bit. "Come again?" he more stated than asked.

Draco smiled at the connotation, "Precisely what I was talking about Weasley…I…"

"Mr. Malfoy," the authoritative voice behind the bug-eyed glasses spoke, interrupting their dialogue.

Ron shrugged off the insinuation and tried to pay attention again. Draco was always joking about sexuality and when he acted in his 'camp mode' it secretly amused Ron. It was their last year and even though there was still some animosity and rivalry, him and Draco, even Harry and Draco as well, could have a laugh every once in a while.

* * *

The poking game was underway most of the period since it was so hot and Harry could barely stay awake. Usually they had to result to pinching one another since the two were always near comatose during Divination class. Today though, Ron couldn't concentrate on anything but his cast. 

Tired of keeping Harry awake, he poked the Gryffindor hard in the side. "Try drawing out some plays for the game to stay awake and I'll help," Ron suggested as he near attacked his cast.

"Didn't your poor mother ever tell you not to scratch or it'll spread?" Draco commented, pleased at Ron's weakness.

Ron sighed, still scratching. "A broken wrist won't spread, dumbass," Ron retorted, "I need something to stick down there," he said looking around.

"Don't even think about using your wand…you never know what your hand will look like when that thing comes off," Draco warned laughing.

Ron mentally dismissed the idea and picked up a nearby stick. His expression turned from one of agony to bliss as the itching somewhat ceased.

"If that's what you look like after a mind-blowing fuck as well, I can't wait to get you into bed," Draco teased.

The redhead opened his eyes quickly to smirk, "Like you have a chance Malfoy?" he snorted.

Draco caught sight of Harry, who was turned away, writing furiously, and leaned to Ron, "You think I was joking, Weasel?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

Ron felt a sweat break out, whether it was from the heat, Draco's tone, or his words, he wasn't sure. He just laughed off Draco's comment and pushed him back.

"That must be the heat talking…if we have one more class out here I think I'll die," Ron exclaimed dramatically.

Harry lifted his head from its position, three inches from the paper, and showed Ron a play he thought up. Ron nodded approvingly and repeated, "I can't wait to get out of this heat," to him.

"Well, it's not like it's any better inside," Harry replied.

Ron more stated than said, "What?"

"Yeah, around eight the temperature regulation spell broke in the Gryffindor Tower, library, and Great Hall," Harry informed Ron, who sighed heavily.

"Oh yeah, I was in Pomfrey's wing all morning. How long until they fix it?" he asked exasperatingly.

Harry responded, "They already placed the spell back on, but it'll take a few more hours until everything evens out, they told us."

"Ugh," Ron grunted. "It's gonna be hell this afternoon."

"This is why I'm glad to be down in the dungeons; it's always freezing during the warm months," Draco chimed in with a smile.

"Yeah, lucky you," Ron replied caustically.

"Weasley, you can come down to the dungeons until the climate is all right…oh you too, Potter," Draco suggested, trying to be casual.

Harry complied, "I really do need to study so I think I'll take you up on your offer."

Ron looked at Draco accusingly but couldn't be bothered to make any suppositions, "Okay, I need help on that Potions lab anyways."

Draco smiled, "Weasley requesting help from a Slytherin? Is that all you're intending on using me for?" he inquired.

"That lab was incredibly confusing. Anyways, who asked for help on the Transfiguration final last year?" Ron reminded the blonde, who rolled his eyes.

"Fine, meet me in front of the dungeons after this period…it should be ending soon, gods I hope. Speaking of Transfiguration…I have to see McGonagall so I might be a tad late…" Draco remembered suddenly.

"Alright, whatever," Ron shrugged.

Harry mimicked Ron, "Sounds good, you Slytherins…"

"Class is dismissed…" Professor Trelawney interrupted. Harry didn't bother finishing his sentence, as did Draco and Ron not bother to listen, as they were half way up the field by the end of her speech.

* * *

"Okay, where the hell is he?" Ron looked at the time. Twenty minutes late. 

"Maybe he was just taking the mickey when he offered to take us in," Harry suggested sighing.

"Nah," Ron replied, "He wouldn't…I mean he would…but…oh _finally_ Malfoy!" Ron spotted the blonde taking his time with the usual swagger down the stairs.

Said blonde was looking different then earlier, now in jeans rather than the typical slacks. Ron noticed this because the jeans were a light blue, rather low riding, and tight. His shirt was the same but the tie was slackened and the first 2 buttons were undone.

Ron already took this advantage as soon as he entered the castle; he wasn't sure where he threw his tie off, come to think of it. Difference was, the space open in Draco's shirt showed a brief patch of the alabaster, near translucent, skin. His hair was also gelled another way, more spiky than normal and he let his fringe hang in front of his face.

"You certainly took your time," Harry noted, agitated, his nose already stuck in a text for History of Magic class.

"My apologies, Boy Who is Way Too Impatient, shall I open the door now for you my lord?" Draco asked, bowing.

"Please do, I really need some cold air," Harry whined. The Slytherin rolled his eyes in contest then said the password to allow them in. The gust of cold air blew over their overheated bodies and all three inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Where is your common room?" Harry quickly requested. Draco pointed to the left and the brunette immediately followed, books in tow.

"Shall we go in there as well?" Ron posed.

Draco shook his head, "Too many people in there…they all love to gossip and I know I won't be able to get any work done. Why don't we go to my room? Prefect rooms _do_ have their privileges," he suggested.

"Yes, they definitely do," Ron agreed. "Lots of quiet…let's go. Show me the way."

The blonde smiled and showed him to his room. The green and silver lined chamber was nearly double the size of his own and Ron was in awe. Especially the silver, it reflected against the bright sun outside, illuminating everything without use of a light, even in the dungeons.

The Slytherin's bed with its shiny, silver sheets attracted Ron who was well beyond exhausted from the sun and heat. If Draco has to leave, maybe he could nap a bit under those silk looking sheets in the cold room were the Gryffindor's thoughts.

The rest of the room was relatively messy, which came as a surprise to Ron, who imagined the "perfect Malfoy heir" to be spotless. He had to admit though that his room was a lot worse.

"You like, Weasley? You've been analyzing it in your mind long enough," the Slytherin interrupted his thoughts.

Ron looked back at Draco, "Oh yeah, it's nice," he responded indifferently. "Where should we start?"

"On the bed?" Draco suggested, his eyes ever so slightly widening immediately at his answer.

"I mean with the lab," Ron corrected, "but the bed _does_ look real comfy."

"It's where I always study," Draco covered up. He walked over and sat at the end. "Well, what questions do you have?"

Ron took off his robe, grabbed his lab, and followed Draco. He sat in the middle of the bed and started thumbing through the papers. Draco, in the meantime, shed his robe as well and relaxed back on the bed, his elbows supporting him as he fixated his line of sight on the ceiling.

"Well," Ron frowned, "mainly it's this one root we need. Harry and I have been looking everywhere for it…"

"The southern sage? I have loads extra. I can give you some of mine," he shrugged, still staring at the ceiling.

"Oh," Ron said surprised. "…Uh…thanks Malfoy. I was reading the rest and it looks like it's supposed to react pretty violently," he commented.

"Yeah. Only if you cut it wrong. I cut it diagonally and nothing bad happens," the Slytherin responded.

Ron nodded, staring at the blonde, "Oh, okay." The silver and green tie dangling off the side of his chest was slightly lifting off the bed and back down with each breath he took. Ron was a bit suspicious of the persistent respectful attitude Draco has shown the past couple of weeks; "maybe he could actually start to like this boy," he voiced in his thoughts. "Damn, I don't want to admit this, but you're really bright with this Potions shit," the Gryffindor conceded.

Draco looked at Ron and shrugged. "I know," he stated plainly and smiled. "Now…this business of repayment…"

"What? Oh, naturally you wanted something out of this…no wonder you were being so…pleasant," the redhead figured, not with animosity but sorrowful understanding.

"Of course 'naturally'. But what, you don't think I can be nice ever?" Draco suggested innocently.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course not; you're a Slytherin!" he smirked, "What is it you want Malfoy?"

"Oh nothing," the blonde responded haphazardly.

Ron gazed at the Slytherin with scrutiny but then shrugged and looked around for a quill. Draco's eyes stared back at Ron and then onto his cast. "Does it hurt? Has the itching stopped?" he asked conversationally.

The redhead glanced down on said injury. "Pomfrey took the pain away and the itching subsided with the cold, thank the gods," Ron replied, obviously relieved.

"Yeah, the cold does feel good," Draco commented.

Ron mumbled an agreement and gave up his search for a quill, he couldn't pay full attention to his search with the blonde still staring at him. "I'll finish it later," he decided and climbed back to the bed. Draco sat up on the bed and watched Ron lay down. "These sheets feel nice, stupid rich boy…" Ron remarked, smirking.

The Slytherin didn't respond but cut off any other observation, "You're gonna have problems the next couple of days," he stated.

Ron looked up to him with an expression of confusion, "I'll get Hermoine to write whatever I need, what are friends for anyways?" he joked. "…And I'll use my cast as an excuse for anything else," he smiled.

Draco's eyes fell to his wrist and stayed fixed there. "No, I mean for other things…you won't be able to wank, for example," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Ron realized and slightly shifted at the remark. "True…I guess I'll just have to deal for two days," he weakly smiled; uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

"You don't have to just 'deal with it'," Draco suggested inching closer to the cowering redhead.

Ron laughed off the remark nervously; he still could not configure the Slytherin and what was the point where he would laugh it off as well. He felt the sweat break out once again and decided that it was definitely not the climate's liability. Ron decided to go along with it, "That would be one more instance I'd be indebted to you."

Draco's silver-blue glacier eyes slowly dragged up from the Gryffindor's wrist to his own blue eyes. "No," he responded. "Think of it as a repayment for me." The black creeping into the blonde's pupils told Ron that he wasn't joking anymore.

Ron didn't say anything for at least a minute, or what it seemed like to Draco, as he spent the time just staring back. Slowly he noticed the black infiltrating the blue eyes as well and Draco smirked, pushing the redhead back and climbing on top of the lithe frame.

Gently pushing the injured arm away, the blonde's nimble hands proceeded to make their way under Ron's shirt. The thin, soft lips lowered to Ron's as he took the mouth below him in a soft kiss. Ron was still staring at Draco, unsure whether this was all happening. When he snapped out of his reverie, Ron closed his eyes and began responding, driving his tongue into Draco's mouth.

Taking the hint, as well as the one of a bump against his hip, Draco removed his hands from under Ron's shirt and moved them down to his slacks as his mouth moved down to his neck. Slightly sucking and licking a spot that made Ron moan ever so quietly, Draco did not remove his lips from the location until he was assured it would leave a mark.

By this time, Ron's pants had been unbuttoned and lowered to below his knees. The blonde's skinny fingers skated around from the knees and up the Gryffindor's thighs, encircling his hardness before Draco finally took it in his hands and started pumping. Taking it steady and slow, the Slytherin reveled in the pulsating organ in his hands until Ron became so under the influence of passion that he moaned, groaned, and demanded that he go faster.

Complying, Draco brought the Gryffindor to climax; all the while marks of his own were imprinted all across Ron's collarbone. In the explosion, Ron hit his arm against Draco's supporting elbow and a yelp escaped, mixing the experience of pleasure with a twinge of pain. Draco winced and mumbled an apology, climbing off Ron immediately to find his wand.

The redhead shifted to his side and watched Draco bend down to reach his wand, obviously hard. A small smile surfaced, "It's okay, not your fault. You helped me out enough," Ron agreed.

The blonde shrugged, holding back a smile and recited the cleaning spell on himself, then Ron.

"You know, I could help you out and settle this 'who owes who' shit," Ron suggested lazily, trying to sound somewhat seductive in the aftermath of a tiring orgasm; still lying with his trousers down.

Draco looked up from his wand box and froze. "Actually, I have to meet someone. Feel free to stay here if you want, just don't take anything. I'll be back in an hour or so," the blonde quickly replied as he grabbed his robe and exited the bedroom.

Ron, thoroughly perplexed, pulled his slacks up but didn't bother buttoning them. He kicked off his shoes and tried to relax in the large bed until the Slytherin came back; but he was kept awake by this thoughts and the itch that started up again.


	2. Chapter 2

At first this was just some one-shot with a bit of ust on Draco's side but some requested a continuation so...here it is!

You guys know how much I love pwp and stupid humour...not so good with angst. I keep dipping into it but the water's still too cold for me to just jump right in.

Cassie x

* * *

Chapter 2

The obtrusive shining light awoke the disconcerted Gryffindor. The sun's mid-setting position indicated it was way later than the last time he opened his eyes. The pain suddenly intruding his semi-conscious state also proved that he indeed did fall asleep and for quite a while since the painkillers had well worn off.

Realizing that the sheets surrounding him were partly to blame for the harsh reflections of the sun and being an immense source of comfort at the same time, along with the fact that they were not his because of these reasons, led him to the conclusion that he was definitely still in Draco's room.

Afraid to move for the already painful condition his arm was in, his clouded eyes scanned the ceiling and worked their way down the walls. Spotting a patch of blonde resembling a head, Ron saw that Draco had returned from wherever he said he needed to go off to and was busy at his desk, writing a parchment for some class.

The small pink tongue darting out to aid in articulating a phrase needed for the report was tempting the redhead, along with the clothing that he was wearing. His button up shirt was riding up as he was hunched over; Ron got a clear view of the smooth creamy back and indents on his lower back that he personally wouldn't have a problem seeing more often, and from a different angle.

Adjusting his position slightly to get a better view of the blonde, he hissed at the stab of pain that shot through the arm he was using for support. Turning to face the sound, the Slytherin caught Ron wincing and struggling to sit up. The groggy and dishelved redhead made Draco smile as he commented, "I was going to wake you up but I wasn't sure how easily you'd wake with your fatigue and painkillers."

Running a hand through the hair that was currently sticking up in all places, Ron yawned between fragments, "S'okay…I'm a pretty sound sleeper…can get rather violent…good you didn't try."

Looking down at the mess of sheets, Ron ran his finger along the coiling and wavy imprinted patterns, obviously very expensive, and comfortable. It might have just been his post-orgasmic haze but the sheets offered direct consolation that he took full advantage of. His deep concentration, or lack of, was interrupted by Draco's concern, "Well, how's your wrist feeling?"

Following the Slytherin's gaze to his arm, Ron shrugged. "When I first woke up, it killed. The pain has subsided slightly so it's only dull now…" he realized, blaming his attention being put forth on Draco and his incredibly comfy bed. "…But the meds definitely have worn off."

Resisting an urge to get up and examine the wrist other than with his eyes, Draco nodded and suggested, "You should go back to Pomfrey then…will she give you more?"

"Oh yeah, I'm allowed them every 6 hours until the bloody potion arrives," Ron responded, resting back on the headboard and pulling his knees towards his chest.

"Do they typically knock you out that quick and make you snore, or are you always that obnoxious in your sleep?" Draco quipped, noting these behaviors as he came back to the dorm only 10 minutes after he left to see Ron fast asleep under the covers.

Ron laughed, "I snored?"

The blonde nodded in agreement, "You must have been dreaming about something real nice or horrid…couldn't tell the difference, when you tossed and turned as much as you did."

"Must have been a side effect to the drugs. I have no recollection of what I dreamed about so it must have not been that important," Ron shrugged.

"Well you're very overdue for your next dose," Draco replied, setting down his quill that succeeded to drip readily on his light jeans.

Squinting to find a clock, Ron groaned slightly and half inquired, half whined, "What time is it?"

"About 4…your air conditioning is back on as well," the Slytherin informed him, who was slowly getting up to wipe off the collective ink stain.

Ron nodded in acknowledgement and slid out from under the sheets, his bare feet shocked at the cold tiled floor. Putting his arms out in front of him and stretching. Almost immediately Draco gave up his effort to rid his jeans of the stain and shucked them off, throwing them in the nearest trash bin. Ron, wide eyed and expectant, was slightly disappointed to find that Draco wore boxer briefs…but then again those were rather fitting so he thought he shouldn't complain.

Another thought that came up was why he would care about Draco? Before this afternoon he never fancied him or anything; now he can't keep his eyes off of him. He also noticed that Draco didn't go back to work, but had his eyes on him too…well he was rather staring him down and it made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

Clearing his throat in an accusatory manner, when Draco's eyes reached his inquisitive face the blonde semi-suppressed a smile. "You shouldn't be the one making disapproving sounds," he replied and glanced back at Ron's waist. Following the path of sight, Ron came to realize that he was still unzippered and…hanging out.

Blushing, not because of the modesty, but because Draco was still staring, he casually adjusted himself and fixed his jeans. The _one_ day he didn't bother with pants…it was way too hot, was his logic, and obviously it didn't come in handy. With a self-satisfied smirk, Draco sat down, picked his quill up once again, and began to write.

Looking around to amuse himself, Ron walked over to Draco's desk and placed a stabilizing hand against a book to the blonde's immediate left. "What'cha working on?" Ron inquired, peeking over Draco's shoulder.

Glancing up with a harmless snarl, Draco retorted, sounding not at all amused, "History of Magic. I decided to focus on the history of dueling."

Licking his lips, Ron nodded, "Find anything interesting?" He was going to distract him if he had to jump into his lap and start kissing him in his chair.

Draco recanted a few facts and stats, none of which Ron caught, as his attention was focused on the Slytherin's lips. The movement as he spoke led Ron to believe that whatever he said would be fascinating and worth listening to. If he decided to teach History of Magic instead of Binns, he certainly wouldn't be falling asleep ever again.

It wasn't until Draco made eye contact with the spaced-out blues that he mentioned a bit about prostitutes, fairies, and rent boys holding orgies on the dueling 'battlefield'. Unsure if what he just heard was spoken or just in his fleeting imagination, Ron blinked and refocused on the silver orbs staring at him, "Sorry?" he choked out.

Draco's attention shifted back to his book, stifling a smirk, "Nothing," he assured the redhead.

Shrugging and dismissing his previous thoughts, Ron kept his posture and his gaze bore into Draco's neck. Small observations about the blonde's skin and features we're being noted down in a mental notebook of Ron's as Draco was reading something over. Purposefully keeping his distance normally from the Slytherin, the sharp angles of his cheekbones and soft lines of his lips in particular were new discoveries that interested the redhead; even a couple of freckles were spotted on his neck.

After a minute or so, his mind scrambled of what to say next, in fear that Draco would get suspicious of his close proximity. The boy mentioned, conversely, hadn't written a word after Ron chose to join him near his desk. The presence radiated in the darkening room and the bright locks accentuated by the sun gave Draco a reason to believe that he wouldn't get anything more accomplished while he was there. The biggest distraction, however, was the unstable breathing of his that was brushing up against his neck, causing his hairs to stiffen, among other things.

"Your room is messier than I thought," Ron commented lazily, breaking Draco's concentration shift.

Scoffing, Draco replied, "Probably better than yours and Potter's. Living the way you do elsewhere suggests much, in that pigsty with all the other redheaded animals…"

"Watch it," Ron warned. "Gods, why do you have to ever open your mouth?" Ron asked the floor, where his glare was averted to, preventing additional anger, and sighed.

"Excuse me, Weasley?" the blonde demanded, indignant.

Ignoring the petition for an explanation, Ron continued, "I just figured it would be spotless and pristine, like how you always try to present yourself."

"Well, your bed making skills haven't helped the mess…" Draco noted, glancing over his shoulder.

Eyes still lowered, Ron bit his lip, not sure how far he was to push. "Sorry I took up your studying realm. You should of woke me," he admitted. "Plus how do you expect me to make a bed without a) prior knowledge or b) my arm?"

The blonde shrugged and opened up his book as a distraction, "Well now you're up, you should be going then…"

Putting a hand on the cover under the book and closing it, Ron looked Draco in the eye to ask, "Why?"

Rolling his eyes, Draco simply stated, "I don't want your friends thinking I kidnapped you or something."

"That's not a bad proposal…rather it's a very interesting idea," Ron commented, raising his eyebrow.

Batting away the injured arm that made its way to the back of his chair, enclosing him, Draco laughed and sought out his page again while Ron kept his look in earnest. "Your lack of a typical witty response fuels my theory that you'd rather like that…" the Gryffindor challenged. "It beats living with four other people…" he thought in his mind, rationalizing the off-hand comment.

Pointing to a section in the text, Draco wrote down a line and then smirked at the anticipating boy. "Not in your condition, Weasley," he dismissed him, glancing at the cast.

"Care to escort me to Pomfrey's to see if she has the potion?" Ron asked, handing the blonde the ink for his sated quill, after furious writing occurred in the past half minute.

Turning around his chair, Draco looked the redhead in the eye before folding his arms, leaning back, and replying, "Three things. I don't care…you know it's not in yet…and I have to get this done before Quidditch tonight…I do fail to see the point, however. If you are going to be out long enough to practice, without any decent players to sub, you'd rather forfeit than play us and get beaten horrendously."

"Well I'm not leaving before I get what I want," Ron attested, huffing. He saw what Draco's tight black boxer briefs could not hide and impatience was kicking in.

Looking up, he nodded indifferently, "Right. I forgot. The sage is in my trunk in a white box. Help yourself."

Seeing the calculated look on the Gryffindor's face sink and make the other connection, Draco internally laughed at the trap. Feeling quite dejected, and not to mention angry at his impassiveness, Ron took a sufficient amount and slipped on his shoes. "You do realize I'm still going to need help with this…" Ron reminded, trying to throw another hint in as he slid his robe on.

Draco smiled and shook his head, "You're hopeless Weasley…I hope you're not planning on taking Advanced Potions any time in life."

Ron smirked and put his uninjured arm upon his waist, "If I do take it, it'll be to spite you."

"Now why would you go and do such a thing like that? What reason is there for myself to be spited?" Draco asked innocently.

Ron stared blankly at the blonde, "Well the fact that you don't take hints well, i.e. the 'help' I'll be in need of is not with Potions but with what you offered earlier. Now if you wish to be repaid you'll meet me at the seventh floor staircase tonight at 11…" he ordered before storming out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days of snow equals ample time to write more slash! Three cheers for Noreasters! Thing is, I've had to babysit both days, ergo having not much time to write. If only I didn't have to babysit, I would of had like 3 different chapters done...but for now you can deal with this new one.

Thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter (I Heart DM 11, viu, and mintapotter) and please add comments if you want this story to continue.

Cassie x

* * *

  
Chapter 3

Draco was pacing irregularly to the stride of his rushing inner monologue, "Why am I still waiting here? Fucking git. I knew he must of caught on to my intentions; he leads me here and is now not going to show! It's almost been half an hour and he _still_ hasn't shown up. Why did I even bother coming here?

Well...I'd do damn near anything to be in close sexual contact with him again but he probably knows this by now and is making me suffer on purpose! It's bad enough actually having feelings for that freckled, fiery red-haired, lanky, attractive...prat." The thoughts trying to seep in that weren't anger Draco shoved aside forcefully as his fury increased with every glance he made at the time.

Stumbling down the hall, tripping twice, was a near skipping Ron, full of a goofy grin and a dazed look about him. Again Draco questioned his presence here before berating the boy, "About time you show up."

"Sorry! For the past half hour I was trying to find my shoes...until I realized I was in the loo." Ron informed the blond, who was more than a bit irritated.

The Gryffindor was barefoot, like Draco, but he imagined Ron was for a different reason. "Did I keep you waiting long?"

"Of course not. I only came here a few minutes ago myself," Draco bluffed, blatantly lying. "I figure anyone later than me either isn't planning on attending or...off his head," the Slytherin scruptiously looked at the obviously off boy.

"Oh no, I took a bit too much of those painkillers. It's finally wearing off, thanks to Hermione's healing spell before I left...everything _just_ kind of shut off," he held his head as he felt the spell fully take effect. "She said it would take a few minutes...but I have been pretty loopy the past couple of hours," Ron replied, his smile now fading at Draco's cold stare and his sight sobering.

A curt nod and Draco asked, "Well, where shall we go? We can't exactly do anything in the hallways for all of the portraits to see..."

"You _do_ know where we are Draco...?" Ron questioned.

Looking around disdainfully, he could of sworn it was just a typical hallway, "Seventh floor corridor..." he warily responded.

"The same hallway as the Room..." Ron edged the Slytherin on, hoping to unobscure his confusion.

"And which room would this be?" Draco asked, thoroughly confounded.

Ron stared at the boy, amazed, "Why the Room of Requirement!" he said. With the lack of response, except for a raised eyebrow, Ron sighed. "You don't know what that is?" he asked, raising his uninjured hand to his hip.

"I really don't," Draco replied, looking around to find any sort of sign to be in front of him, like an arrow pointing to this supposed room.

"You have been deprived Draco! All of these years and you've never been? Come, follow me," Ron directed, grabbing Draco by the arm to lead him to the place. "I come here whenever I can to relax...it really is the perfect room."

Without a word he followed Ron's lead, reveling in the contact his now completely limp arm had with Ron's burning touch encasing it. Feelings of anger had all passed and his mind went planning how this will go in this Room of Requirement.

Almost bumping into the boy in front of him when he stopped, Draco looked on either side of the walls for a doorway and then looked to Ron expectantly. "Now it's right here. Walk past it three times and think about what you want in there...and it'll be in there."

"What?" Draco requested.

"Just do it," Ron replied.

"So you want me to think of candles and chocolates, a bed and a fireplace to be romantic? And it'll be there?" Draco suggested with a sly smirk.

"Whatever it takes to get you off," Ron shrugged.

Laughing, Draco suspiciously walked back and forth in front of it, thinking just about those four things. "Okay..." the blond said when he was done.

"Follow in," Ron ordered, pushing the curtain back.

With eyes full of wonderment, Draco saw the room dimly lit by the candles and fire, all in a drapery of green and silver. The large bed was similar to his own, as that's the bed he envisioned with its silver silk sheets and snake-winding bedposts.

"Neat isn't it?" Ron remarked, grabbing hold of Draco's arm once again to lead him to the bed.

When his senses of awe and need to gawk finally dissipated, he stopped himself, and Ron, in the middle of the room. Giving the blond a look of confusion at the disruption, his eyes soon widened at the intense look Draco had on him.

Not having any control, Draco slid his hand up the arm that was previously pulling him until he was at Ron's shoulder. Slinking it around the back, his other arm slid itself between the cast and his waist and pulled tight. Having no choice but to be crushed against Draco, Ron was soon pressed tightly against the smaller frame and was being teased immensely with a rather talented tongue on his neck.

After suffering quite a rough bite on his collarbone, Ron's head was being pushed down to meet Draco's awaiting lips and was subjected to a very crushing kiss. Feeling the Slytherin's impatience in his jeans and in Ron's mouth, he became paralyzed by the sensations.

Surprised at the boy's lack of poise and control, when he broke off from lack of air, all Ron could do was gasp. "I don't think I can make it to the bed Ron," Draco panted, his hands fumbling with Ron's trousers.

Unsure of what to do, Ron pushed Draco's hands off so he could be filled in more on the whole situation. "Wait. What do you think we're going to do?" he asked, watchfully.

Draco's unfocused eyes rose from the redhead's trousers, "Well...I want you to fuck me into this carpet so hard my back will be one huge brush burn," he stated quite plainly, his lust too controlling over his rationality.

"Whoa, I'm supposed to be returning the favour from earlier and that's it. Plus, I couldn't top like this," Ron reasoned, raising his arm up with a sigh.

"Couldn't you bottom then?" Draco near pleaded, quite agitated.

Ron's face contorted to seemingly almost disgusted. "I don't sub," he stated defiantly. "Just get on the bed so I can suck you off.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned around to walk to the bed. Being grabbed only three steps in by an arm around his waist, Ron rested his head on the smaller boy's shoulder, "You can't have any clothes on before you're in bed, that's a rule. Now I'll have to help you out but don't do everything on your own," he ordered with a smirk.

Never Ron thought he'd be the one getting to order this Slytherin around but he most certainly liked the power. Doing as much as he could, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand and from behind, his hand freely roamed the smooth, taut chest that stiffened under his touch, as Draco immediately shrugged the shirt off.

In the meantime, Draco's jeans were also down and when he took a step forward to step out of them, Ron followed, not losing contact. Ron was quite pleased that Draco didn't change out of his tight boxer briefs from earlier and his hand slid down into them to have a feel before he ordered Draco to take them down.

Purposefully leaning into the taller boy when he bent down to take them off, Draco heard a small moan escape the redhead and he smirked before turning around to face the Gryffindor and start kissing him again.

After Ron had his fill of groping Draco's back and bottom, he moved forward to get the naked boy to the bed without breaking the kiss. Following through backwards, when the back of Draco's knees hit the bed, Ron stopped moving.

He began planting kisses down Draco's neck and chest, sliding down his body. When he sunk down to his knees and was to the bottom of Draco's chest, Ron pushed the blond down so his back was on the bed and his legs were dangling off it, his hard organ the tallest part of his body as it stood straight up on the edge of the bed.

Separating his legs, Ron resumed his position on his knees, but was now comfortably in line with his target. Kissing and nipping up Draco's left leg, his tongue trailed just below the boy's hardness and continued back down the right leg until it was at the beginning spot on his opposite knee.

Hearing the whimpering from the Slytherin above him, Ron figured it had been torturous enough as he dived in forward, taking most of Draco in his mouth on the first swallow. The blond's helpless hips were immediately held down by Ron's hands. Draco hissed at the abrasive burn the cast was giving him on his right hip, but it was mixed with the sensation of Ron's tongue swirling against his underside and the other tricks being performed that soon overcame the pain or any other feeling.

Sliding down to suck lower on Draco's balls, the breaking point came with a small nip between the two and the blond came with a small shout. It was supposed to be a warning but his body beat him out and most of his spunk ended up strewn in Ron's hair.

The Gryffindor flinched at the sensation but lifted his mouth to clean off the rest of Draco's limping organ.

"Oh I'm sorry Ron...I tried to warn you..." the panting blond sputtered out.

Running his hand slightly in his hair, he shrugged, "S'alright," but the look of disdain as he glanced at his fingers showed he was less than thrilled. Wiping his hand on the already soiled bedspread in front of him, he quickly rose to his feet, which triggered Draco to sit up, still a bit dazed. "I...I'm gonna get going..." Ron started before Draco stood up in front of him.

Now feeling the full embarrassment by the situation, being completely naked in front of Ron, he tried to reason things out, "I can just perform the cleaning spell...you don't have to go just yet..." he said as he reached for the wand in his tossed off jeans.

"It's okay, I got it..." Ron offered, grabbing at his own wand and saying the spell with it pointed at his hair. "I think I just need a really cold shower right now."

By this time, Draco had his pants and jeans back on and he moved closer to the redhead. "You wouldn't need a cold shower if you'd let me get rid of your problem...test out those chocolates..." the blond propositioned, his eyesight firmly fixed on Ron's trousers.

Ron shook his head, "Oh no, that's okay..." he started.

"You're turning down an offer? Why did you bother coming here?" Draco asked, stunned.

"Well I felt as if I needed to pay you back..." the redhead replied, shrugging.

"Are you saying you felt bad! _No_ one feels bad for a Malfoy!" he argued, quite tempered.

Ron ran a hand through his cleaned locks, "No, Draco that's not it...I'm just gonna go now."

All Draco could come back with was a "fine" which he stated defiantly as he saw the Gryffindor leave hurriedly.

"I can't believe it. Does Ron not want me?" he questioned. "Unbelieveable."

Feelings of anger and jealousy flooded the boy as he put his shirt on and headed out of the Room. Before he left the corridor, however, his mind was already set on a plan. Halting his stride, Draco made his way back to the passageway with a few more things on his mind to ask for to aide in his plan.

"Feathers, roses, pillows, and lube."


End file.
